


Colors

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think this counts for that tag, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ever since he's regained his sight, Roy's found a new love for the colors Riza Hawkeye brings into his life.But, he thinks, nothing beats the rainbow of her coming undone at his hands.Smut! Smut!! Smut!!!(With feels!)
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anonymous





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this, got stuck, complained to my roommates, got a dollar thrown at me to finish it, had far too many weird conversation moments and soul-searching (somehow) during the course of writing this, and can now say I've *technically* been commissioned smut. 
> 
> That being said, please don't expect this to be top-tier quality. If you have suggestions or corrections for typos and such, drop a comment and I'll try to fix it when I have time, but I'm not super invested in this to the point where I'm proofreading it more than once.
> 
> Dedicated to my roommates, God rest their souls, who will still have to live and speak with me even after reading this and having it imprinted behind their eyelids every time they think of me. 
> 
> Go nuts. (Ha! Nuts joke.)

The soft chiming of Riza’s laughter echoed through the entryway as Roy finally managed to fit his key into the front door, opening it wide and relishing in the way her voice filled the living space he normally found so empty, giving it new life and painting it with color. 

He might not have lost his sight for long after the Promise Day’s final battle, but even those few weeks stuck in darkness had left Roy with a new appreciation for sounds - especially ones that felt colorful in a world where color in the normal sense didn’t exist. 

There had been many things Roy had needed to relearn as a consequence of losing his vision to Truth, despite the lack of willingness on his part to participate in what the toll was  _ supposed  _ to be for. 

Part of him, he’d admit, had spent more than a few hours in the darkness of his well-lit hospital room dryly complaining to himself that, if he’d been forced to pay a toll  _ regardless _ of whether or not he actually performed human transmutation, he might as well have  _ tried _ his hand at it. Roy’d always been relatively lucky up until that point - he didn’t get to be the youngest Colonel in Amestrian history without a fair share of good fortune - and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t pondered committing the same taboo the Elrics had in his lowest hours after Hughes had been ripped away, drowning in his grief and his bottles for a few hours each night until he could sleep without being nauseous. 

But another part of him knew it wouldn’t have worked, that he’d have lived the rest of his life with the same guilt Ed and Al carried - or, if not the same kind, a similar breed of it. Most importantly, perhaps, he knew that if he’d carried through with his darkest wish, regardless of the situation - forced by grief or forced by Homunculi - he wouldn’t deserve to have his vision restored, after. He wasn’t like the boys had been, young and naive despite their brilliance, and he knew he wouldn’t have felt right skipping out on a toll that was there for a reason. In the end, it was his reluctance to have participated in human transmutation that day at all that let him reason to himself that restoring his sight wasn’t out of the question.

Roy realized after Marcoh restored his sight - after opening his eyes with purpose for the first time in weeks - that the old saying ‘ _ you don’t know what you’ve got ‘till it’s gone’ _ rang true, and despite his eyes watering from the bright overhead hospital lights, and the sheer brilliance of Riza’s smile next to him, and from the twinkle in Havoc’s eyes as he propped himself against the wall on crutches, he kept them open. 

He realized shortly afterwards that the saying ‘ _ absence makes the heart grow fonder’ _ was similarly accurate, because he hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed all the little tells on Riza’s face to clue him in on what she was thinking at the moment. To be fair to her, her poker face was nearly perfect, and it was only a combination of years of working together, the little tells in her voice (which Roy got much better at interpreting those weeks without vision), and the unbreakable bond that had formed between them over the years that clued him in. 

And if she caught him staring more than a few times during the months following his vision being restored? Roy’s cheek would sting in memory of the times she’d give him a prompt (but lighthearted)  _ thwack _ for explaining that he just couldn’t look away from her, but his heart would warm with the memory of the blush and smirk she’d try (and usually fail) to keep from her face as she did so. 

He’d just never realized she was so  _ colorful _ . 

There was, of course, the obvious - her hair, and how it had just a second ago been shining in the moonlight on their way back from dinner. Her eyes, and how the brown depths felt warm and welcoming and like  _ home _ even when she  _ still _ threatened him over paperwork. The soft pink of a blush that had grown more common over time as she’d begun to let down her walls. But there were other things he’d notice, too - the gold that seeped into the air when she laughed, the cornflower blue that would settle in a room when she was relaxed, the steely grey that pierced the air when she took aim for a shot. 

“What are you thinking about?” She asked curiously, and Roy was pulled from his thoughts only to realize he’d been quiet ever since they entered his flat, the door now locked behind them and Riza standing on the edge of the kitchen and living space, her coat folded over an arm and eyes darting in amusement over to the two wine glasses he’d set out before he’d left that night in case they’d decided to return to his place. 

“Colors,” Roy answered simply, and Riza rolled her eyes knowingly but fondly, being acutely aware of exactly what he meant by that one word. One reason she understood him so well, even with just a word, was because she was one of the few people he was never afraid to explain his thoughts to, and so she was probably more well-versed in them than he was himself, given that between the two of them, she was more consistently clear-minded. 

“Again?” She asked almost teasingly, but with an undertone of concern. 

“I was just wondering,” Roy admitted as he draped his own coat - shed on autopilot when he’d entered - over a chair and going to his fridge before pulling out a bouquet of roses, “how red would look on you tonight.”

Riza smiled - a soft smile she’d only recently developed, one that was like a sweet, soothing lavender - as she took the roses from Roy’s outstretched hands, smelling them appreciatively. “In the fridge?” She asked questioningly, setting down her own coat to seek out a vase from where she knew (from experience) they rested on the top shelf of the cupboard to the left of his sink. 

Roy shrugged, leaning against the kitchen island and watching her contentedly as she selected a vase, and then began to fill it with water. “We were meeting in public, and even if Fuhrer Grumann  _ hadn’t _ abolished the fraternization laws a year and a half ago, I couldn’t imagine you’d relish in the attention a full bouquet would bring at a busy restaurant,” Roy admitted as Riza turned off the tap water and reached for his kitchen shears to cut the stems short enough for the vase. “And then you’d have to carry them all the way back,” he added as almost an afterthought, sidling up behind Riza quietly as she placed the roses in the vase, plucking some wilted petals off and placing them in a pile next to the sink. “This way they at least stayed fresh until we came back.”

“But if we hadn’t come back here,” Riza countered, finally setting the vase on the counter and going to turn around, only to find herself encircled by Roy’s arms from behind, “they’d just be sitting in your fridge the rest of the night.” One of her hands found his, clasped loosely together just under her ribcage. 

Roy shrugged, and Riza’s shoulders moved slightly with the movement. “Then I guess I’d just have to get you more flowers on our next date,” he countered devilishly, and he felt more than heard Riza’s light laugh at his response. 

“Mm,” was her only reply before she closed her eyes and let a small smile creep across her face, and a few minutes passed that way, the two of them swaying slightly in the kitchen, drifting back and forth despite the absence of any music. 

“Thank you for tonight,” Riza finally murmured, not so much breaking the silence as nudging it gently aside. “I had a lovely time.”

“You’re more than welcome,” Roy responded easily, turning her around in his arms until she faced him and his hands rested reassuringly on the small of her back. “I enjoyed myself, too.”

The words were few and simple, but they were true, and the two of them had never needed much between them, anyway. Riza’s smile echoed Roy’s own as he kissed her forehead affectionately, and then to his surprise, her hand found its way into his hair as she pulled him down slightly further until their lips met. 

Kissing Riza was like a sunset. It could start off with an exciting bright pink and burn towards a steadier maroon that left him feeling content. It could go the predictable - but no less enjoyable - route of soft, warm yellow to passionate, searing orange to deep, mesmerizing blue. Occasionally, a color he wasn’t used to would be thrown in - a purple, say, for variety’s sake. 

Tonight, he decided, kissing Riza was all of these, and it felt like fireworks. 

Roy Mustang, though romantic at heart, would usually cringe at being called sappy, but the woman in his arms held the rainbow, and he thought in that moment he’d die believing that. 

They’d only started dating a few months ago, to the surprise (and, to some degree, confusion) of most anyone who knew the both of them. Havoc would make passing comments - jokes, mostly, but with an undertone of invitation - about double dates between he and Rebecca and the two of them. Breda would throw Roy questioning looks whenever the holidays rolled around and he didn’t profess to having any plans. 

Edward,  _ oh-so-conveniently _ passing through Central when Grumann had abolished the fraternization laws, had stomped his way into Roy’s office just as he had so many times before (though perhaps  _ marginally _ more tempered than when he was actually under then man’s command - though whether that was due to his fiancee softening his edges or the boy’s lack of metal arm to thrust open the door with was anyone’s guess) as soon as the news had broken that officers in the military were now allowed to be enter relationships with each other. He’d made immediate eye contact with Mustang - who’d simply shot the boy a warning glance that he’d ignored as per usual - and had gotten so far as to open his mouth before the familiar  _ click  _ of Hawkeye turning off the safety of his pistol had rung through the suddenly-silent office. Ed had slowly turned until he could see her in the corner of his eye, her pistol aimed nonchalantly and yet with definite  _ threat _ square between his eyes despite Hawkeye not having looked up from her stack of paperwork since the boy entered the office, and with sweat rolling down his neck, Roy’s former subordinate had  _ suddenly _ forgotten why he’d barged in, other than to just say a ‘friendly hello’. 

Friendly hello, Roy’s  _ ass _ . 

Even the Fuhrer had been sending not-so-subtle hints; if Roy received one more envelope from the man’s desk, he’d be able to play an all-Queen game of chess with the man the next time he saw him. 

Eventually, it had taken ribbing from every man on his team and  _ both _ of the Elric brothers during a drunken bachelor party for Ed - along with, of course, some soul-searching and rational calculations on his end - for Roy to finally decide to work up the nerve to ask Riza on a date. 

Naturally, she beat him to the punch by inviting him to dinner the day after he’d made this resolution, citing in an almost bored tone the reason for her invitation being ‘tired of waiting on him to make the first move’. 

Ed had gotten a kick out of that when he’d heard, but when Riza had shown up on Roy’s arm to his wedding a few weeks after the boy’s bachelor party, the genuine smile on his face had been just a  _ little _ worth it.    
  
(“C’mon, who would have thought  _ I’d _ get  _ married _ before the Bastard Colonel would grow a pa-” Ed had joked at some point as the reception was winding down, only to be interrupted by Winry’s shrill admonition of “ _ Ed!” _ and Hawkeye’s paralyzing glare.

Roy wouldn’t admit it to Ed himself, but he’d acknowledged the boy -  _ man _ , now - had a point. Looking back on it now, Roy couldn’t imagine what had taken him so long to finally start dating Riza.) 

Riza was the one to pull away after a few minutes, lips red and eyes full of mirth. 

“Should I get us some wine?” Roy offered almost teasingly, a boyish grin on his face that made Riza laugh lightly under her breath. 

“We each had two glasses with dinner,” Riza reminded him, a light admonishment all but covered by her amusement. Roy shrugged, and Riza brought her other hand up to the back of his neck to meet where the one previously threaded through his hair had fallen a moment before. “Besides,” she murmured almost shyly, eyes locked on his lips as a sly grin curled her own, “I was kind of enjoying this.”

Well, when she put it like  _ that _ , Roy thought, he wasn’t going to complain. 

She pulled him down gently once more, and he loved the way he could feel her smile into the kiss. He loved how her bangs fell down ever so slightly, and how she shuddered almost imperceptibly under his touch when he gently brushed them back behind her ear. 

God, he loved  _ her _ . 

It wasn’t news, at this point, but every once in a while it caught him off guard with the intensity of it all the same. 

Riza’s hands slid down from around Roy’s neck and grasped at his collar lightly, loosening his tie slightly and undoing the top button of his shirt almost absentmindedly before thumbing over his collarbone in an appreciative manner. Roy felt the back of his neck warm slightly, and the sensation only intensified when Riza swiped her tongue across his lips questioningly, and he opened them a second later in invitation. His breath caught in his throat as she began to explore his mouth, and he pressed her to him tighter in response. 

Roy lost track of time for however long they stayed like that, the roses forgotten on the counter their only witness. Eventually they pulled apart, both of them slightly out of breath once more and their hair marginally more out of place than when they’d entered the room however long ago. 

Roy grinned at the flushed look on Riza’s face, and instead of rolling her eyes and turning away as he’d half-expected her to do, Riza looked back at him with challenging eyes of her own, vulnerable in a way he hadn’t yet seen from her. Before he could question it, she took his tie lightly in hand and half-turned towards where she knew his bedroom to be. 

“Let’s move this somewhere softer,” she declared as she tugged him gently along, Roy’s feet almost failing to respond in his surprise at her boldness. “I’d like to get out of these heels.”

“Just out of the heels?” Roy teased automatically, the playboy facade he’d cultivated for years slipping back into place on reflex. He hesitated for a second immediately afterwards, hoping he hadn’t pressed too far, only for his eyes to widen minutely in surprise as the tips of Riza’s ears began to burn. 

“...Possibly more,” Riza admitted almost hesitantly as they made it into his room and closed the door behind them, the soft  _ click _ of the latch carving through air suddenly thick with expectation. 

“We don’t have do anything else if you don’t want to, Riza,” Roy reassured softly, turning her around and resting pressing his lips to her forehead lightly, reveling in the slight shudder the combination of the action and her name on his lips sent through the woman in his arms. 

“I know,” Riza admitted in what was almost a sigh, resting her forehead against his shoulder for a moment. 

A few seconds passed in easy silence before Roy pulled away and gently pressed Riza’s shoulders back, prompting his partner to sit down on the bed behind her compliantly, albeit with slight confusion. “Let’s get your heels off,” Roy explained as he knelt down and slid one shoe off for her. Riza let out a small huff of relief as he took off the second and placed the pair by the wall behind him, looking up at her closed eyes from his half-squat on the floor with a smirk on his face. 

“Missing the uniform boots right now?” He asked teasingly, and bit back a laugh when Riza shot him a warning glare with no heat behind it. 

“Wondering why beauty standards are so uncomfortable,” she corrected him long-sufferingly, and Roy just shook his head in response as he stood back up and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. 

“You’d look beautiful in anything”, Roy responded sincerely, enjoying Riza’s growing blush. 

“So then I might as well have worn my uniform to dinner tonight?” Riza asked teasingly, testing him as she grabbed his tie once more and brought his face down to her level, one of his hands moving to rest on the sheets next to Riza’s thigh to support himself as he leaned over. 

Looking down at the slimming dress that hung off her shoulders to accent her frame perfectly, and trying not to take advantage of his viewpoint and look straight down at the slight gap between her breasts, Roy simply gulped and managed to respond, “I never said I didn’t appreciate the dress.”

The laugh Riza huffed out was barely a breath, but it ghosted Roy’s lips with their proximity and he soon found his mouth too occupied with hers to reflect on the way it had tickled. 

This time around the kiss was more passionate, a little more tongue and the barest hint of teeth as he nipped her bottom lip and revelled in the small gasp it drew from her. Riza’s grip on his tie tightened just enough to be noticeable, and Roy brought his other hand to rest right where the hemline of her dress gave way to bare thigh. He let his thumb ghost over her skin, and tried - to a certain extent - to ignore what her shudder did to him. 

It might not have been the most comfortable position - him arched over the bed, and her head craned up to meet him - but the warmth rushing through both of their veins made it irrelevant as the kiss deepened and became more passionate. 

Right as Roy was beginning to wonder if he’d be overstepping his boundaries to take it further, Riza solved the problem for him by doing so herself. Her hands slid up from her grip on his tie to begin loosening it, throwing it after a moment’s work in the corner of the room. 

“And here I thought you were too fond of the tie to take it off,” Roy mumbled teasingly through the kiss, and Riza let out what was supposed to be a huff of faux annoyance, but sounded more like laughter. 

She was laughing a lot, tonight, and Roy decided he liked it, and the bronze tones it painted in the air. 

“Shut up,” Riza commanded with fake petulance, and Roy happily obliged, exploring her mouth with his own as her hands continued to undress him, unbuttoning his dress shirt next and peeling it back from him with a little effort before it joined the same fate his tie had met moments before. 

Riza ran her hands across the tight dress shirt with an appreciative murmur before letting her hands slide down to where it was tucked into his pants, and Roy’s breath caught in his throat as she unbuckled his belt and dropped it to the floor next to them, his shirt untucked in another seamless movement. He let out a small growl of desire that halted Riza’s motions for just a second before she started rolling up the edges of his shirt, pulling back from the kiss and removing taking back her hands once it became clear he’d have to do the rest. 

Roy pulled his undershirt off in one quick movement, dropping it to the floor as he toed off his shoes at the same time. When his eyes met Riza’s again, he was a little proud to find her admiring the view. 

Stepping closer to where she sit on the bed, his hands drifted to her back, and she shuddered pleasantly at the touch. “May I?” Roy leaned over to murmur in her ear as his fingers found the zipper of her dress. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Riza breathed in response, and the next moment Roy was pulling the zipper all the way down to where it ended right above the swell of her ass. The dress loosened enough to fall completely off Riza’s shoulders, pooling in her lap and revealing a plain satin bra underneath that Roy eyed appreciatively upon pulling back. 

He leaned back in to kiss her once more, one hand coming up to cup her breast and smiling appreciatively at the way her breath hitches as his thumb roams over the cup of her bra. She puts them back on equal ground a moment later when a hand of her own settles on Roy’s thigh, slowly moving inward to where his growing erection forms a tent in his pants, and it’s all he can do in the moment to focus on keeping his fingers ghosting over the skin of Riza’s breast that her bra leaves exposed. 

This, he decides for no obvious reason, is the soft, blushing pink of a rose about to bloom - a shade or two lighter than the flush that’s racing down Riza’s neck and painting her skin so attractively. 

“Let’s get this the rest of the way off,” Roy suggests, tugging at Riza’s dress after a little while longer of them barely teasing each other. 

“And here I thought you were too fond of it to take it off,” Riza echoes Roy from earlier with a devilish smile, only for it to fall off her face with a surprised gasp as he lightly pinches her nipple through the cup of her bra with the hand still on her breast. 

Riza’s glare is rather ineffectual when her entire face is flushed with pleasure and anticipation, Roy thinks to himself with accomplishment as he steps back to let her stand, and her dress drops the rest of the way to join his clothes already on the floor. 

And Roy can’t help it - he takes a second to stop and admire her. 

He had been telling the truth earlier, when he’d said she looked beautiful in anything - she was stunning in the dress she’d worn tonight just as she was stunning every day in the office in her military dress, or when she wore a simple black shirt and khaki cargo pants to go practice at the firing range. They were all different kinds of stunning, though - different colors and shades of Riza - and he rarely got the change to admire her so obviously and for so long, so he was making the most of it. 

Riza noticed his appreciative gaze and blushed, thrown off for a moment by his admiration before regaining her sense of direction and stepping forward, hands hovering over the button and zipper to his pants before undoing both. 

“You’re beautiful,” Roy admitted, trying to catch her eye, and Riza laughed a little, softly. 

“You’re just saying that because I’m unbuttoning your pants,” she teased. Roy’s brows furrowed in disagreement, and he was about to open his mouth to express as much before her eyes rose and met his. 

_ Thank you _ , they said in words she didn’t seem to be able to form with her lips at the moment, and Roy closed his mouth and smiled back in response. 

Understanding each other without words, after all, had always been a strong suit of theirs. 

Roy rested a hand reassuringly on Riza’s cheek for a second before reaching behind her and pulling the sheets down to the bottom of the bed. Riza followed the action with her eyes and sat down on the sheets a moment later, a brief hint of hesitance flashing through her eyes before she steeled herself once more, though not before Roy saw it. 

“We can stop here,” he offered sincerely, ignoring his thinly-clothed erection protesting at the statement. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Riza. You know that.”

“I do,” Riza answered immediately and with full conviction, offering Roy a reassuring smile before reaching for one of his hands with both of hers and lying down, guiding him onto the bed to hover over her. 

Roy searches Riza’s expression, but upon finding no trace of the uncertainty he’d seen earlier, nods in satisfaction and leans down to continue kissing her. 

Roy is relishing in the sensation of Riza beneath him when he feels her hands start roaming over his back, emboldening him to move one of his own hands down to one of her breasts. Her hands don’t falter in their exploration as he runs his fingers over the cup of her bra, but she lets out a little gasp as they dip underneath the fabric to play with her nipple. 

Roy grins at her gasp, leaning over to nip at her neck light enough that there will be no mark the next morning, counts it as a personal victory when a second gasp joins the first. 

“You’re a little too good at that,” Riza murmurs tightly, one hand sliding down Roy’s back to rest possessively on his ass and another eliciting a groan from him as it cups his tented erection promisingly. 

“What can I say?” Roy stutters and struggles to keep the smug grin on his face from being wiped off with the expression of bliss he can feel threatening to overtake it as Riza palms his hardening dick with a little smile of her own. “I aim to please.”

“Then aim for the clasp,” Riza demands breathily, suddenly having decided she’d had enough of just teasing as she arches her back up off of the bed, grinding her thigh  _ just right _ to pin her hand even more firmly to his growing erection and shooting him a pointed look. 

“ _ God _ , Riza,” Roy bit out at the pressure before he rolled back on his knees for a moment, his cock immediately missing the warmth of her hand through his pants as he reached under her back and fumbled with the clasp of her bra for a second before finally succeeding.

Roy pushes her back down firmly but gently as Riza tugs the rest of the bra off of her entirely and flings it across the room, where it hits the wall with a muffled  _ thump _ before sliding down to the floor. 

“Impatient?” Roy asks teasingly as he traces a finger around her breast, grinning with smug satisfaction at the way Riza’s breath hitches every time he drifts closer to her nipple before sliding away again. 

“Shut up,” Riza breathes out in between gasps, and Roy raises an eyebrow at her tone before deciding abandoning her breast entirely, eliciting from her a groan of frustration that quickly turns to anticipation as he traces lazy swirls across her body on the way to her legs. 

“And here I thought you liked hearing me talk,” Roy pouted for effect, though it was ruined by the way his expression faltered for a moment, pleasuring rushing to pool in his stomach as Riza’s hands found their way back down to his dick, a few droplets of precum now staining his boxers. He fought to contain the groan that crawled up his throat as she squeezed his dick in one hand and cupped his balls in the other, and instead the guttural noise that left his throat bordered a moan and grunt. The victorious, near-predatory smirk that settled on Riza’s face after hearing it somehow managed to get Roy even harder, though that was something his already-throbbing cock hadn’t known was possible. 

“Not as much as I’m sure you do,  _ sir _ ,” Riza responded challengingly after another moment, and Roy’s eyes snapped open suddenly, despite the fact that he couldn’t recall when he’d shut them in the first place. 

Wordlessly, Roy lowered his mouth to her breast and ran the tip of his tongue over her nipple before taking it into his mouth completely. Riza’s gaze faltered for the barest second, and her breathing grew heavier as he began to roll it gently between his teeth. Her hand that had been cupping Roy’s balls through his underwear rose up to sink almost absentmindedly into his hair, though the other continued stroking him through his boxers. 

Roy’s hand that had been snaking its way down Riza’s body finally reached her panties, and she broke their eye contact as her eyelids fluttered shut and her body tensed as he snaked a finger underneath and let one finger hover just over her. He stilled, and after a few moments, Riza opened her eyes again to look down at him, her expression holding both a question and her frustration at the sudden lack of progress. 

Smirking against her breast, Roy kept eye contact as he swept a finger through her soaked pussy and pressed down on her clit in one motion. 

Riza gasped and jolted in the same breath, and the next time Roy blinked, his bedsheets were underneath his back, and Riza was straddled over him with a mix of determination and desire in her eyes that had his cock straining even harder against the elastic of his underwear. 

_ How do you like _ that? Was written in her eyes, and Roy wordlessly shrugged and grinned as one of his hands found the curve of her ass and another pinched one of her nipples lightly. 

“It’s a good view from down here,” Roy said only half-jokingly, admiring the curve of Riza’s neck as she leaned her head back in a moment of pleasure, her hair falling down across her shoulders and framing her flushed face. 

Roy squeezes her ass tightly, and Riza works to control her breathing before instinctively grinding down on Roy’s dick. The groan that slips past his lips at the action has her opening her eyes from where they’d been half-lidded and unfocused a moment before, and with an almost predatory grin, she repeats the motion with more purpose, and  _ god _ , _ where did she learn to roll her hips like that? _

Deciding she has  _ far _ too much power over him like this (not that he doesn’t  _ like  _ it, but he’d enjoy if the playing field were a bit more  _ even _ ), Roy takes the hand gripping Riza’s ass nearly hard enough to bruise and brings it around the front of her panties. The heel of his palm presses firmly against where her clit lay underneath the thin layer of lace, and Riza paused her grinding against him long enough to really feel it when he slipped a finger underneath and pushed halfway into her. 

Riza’s stops moving entirely, and Roy looks up at her overwhelmed expression in a mixture of confusion and concern. “Is this okay?” 

Riza looks down at him, and all he can see on her face is  _ need _ . “ _ Please _ ,” she rasps out with an unsteady breath, and Roy’s finger slides home. 

Riza moans with pleasure, and leans forward to let her head rest on Roy’s collarbone. He starts moving, slowly at first and then with more purpose, and becomes increasingly aware of his cock straining to escape against his boxers. Riza moans again and grinds against him with even more promise than before, and Roy lets out a small gasp of his own at the pleasure that pools in his stomach. 

He spends the next minute or so getting a feel for what she likes, what angle to bend his finger at, how fast to go and for how long before slowing down again. Riza’s eyes are clouded with desire and she’s panting as he inserts a second finger, and Roy relishes at the shuddering gasp it draws from her. He pumps his fingers in and out of her for a few minutes longer, admiring how her legs begin to shake as she holds herself above him, before he slides out and brings her face down with his other hand to kiss her. 

Roy reaches down to pull at the waistband of her panties questioningly, but it seems as if they’re thinking the same thing, because Riza’s already rolling to the side for just a moment to get them off as Roy sits up. 

Roy’s barely upright before Riza’s mouth clashes against his again, and her tongue flicks past his lips at the same time he feels her pressing a hand once more against his erection, her thumb slipping underneath the elastic of boxers and making his breath hitch. She thumbs the vee of his hips teasingly for a few moments before snaking her hand the rest of the way under the waistband, and Roy’s breath catches in his throat when he feels the warmth of her hand closing around his dripping cock. 

“Is this okay?” Riza murmurs, echoing him from earlier, and it seems their roles are truly reversed because now it’s  _ his _ turn to gasp out  _ ‘Please’ _ . 

She tightens her hold on his erection before releasing it suddenly, nearly drawing a whine from Roy’s lips before he realizes she’s tugging at his boxers to get them off. He complies, and seconds later both his boxers and his socks - the only other article of clothing he’d had on - are on the floor with the rest of their attire from earlier that night, and despite both of them sitting completely naked in front of each other, Roy doesn’t feel as exposed as he thought he would. 

Riza reaches for his dick with a heated expression, but before she can reach it Roy puts his hands gently on her shoulders before maneuvering her back underneath him on the bed for the second time that night. Riza reaches out again, and they let moan simultaneously as her hand wraps around his cock at the same moment Roy’s fingers dip into her and then press against her clit. 

He starts rubbing her clit with his thumb while his index finger dips inside of her, his middle finger joining a second later with a pleased sigh from Riza. She slicks her hand with saliva and starts stroking him more firmly in retaliation, and Roy’s response is simply a gasp that has her going faster once she hears it. Despite the way they rarely needed words to communicate, once Roy started murmuring affirmations and senseless praises into the air when Riza first started twisting her hand as it came off his cock, she begins to do the same, and soon enough the room is full of murmurs punctuated by gasps and moans as pleasure pools in both of their stomachs. 

“Fuck, Riza,” Roy gasped when at one point she brought her other hand up to tug at his balls gently as she fisted his cock. “God, you - I - that’s so good-”

Riza simply moaned in response as Roy’s fingers curled inside of her. “God, Roy,  _ yes _ ,” she breathed as he added a third finger for a moment, and she squirmed beneath him at pleasant stretch it provided. 

The speed of Riza’s strokes grows steadily faster, and after a few minutes Roy’s choking out a slightly strangled, “Wait, stop.”

She stops immediately, legs trembling minutely at the way Roy’s fingers stilled inside her pussy and on top of her clit. “What’s wrong?” She asked breathlessly, and Roy simply shakes his head a bit frustratedly.

“Nothing - the opposite,” Roy sighs in response. “I just - keep that up and I won’t last much longer.”

“I could say the same to you,” Riza murmured, suddenly realizing just how much her thighs were trembling, even after Roy moved his hand away from her pussy. 

Roy opened his mouth to say something, but forgot what it was a second later as he felt Riza’s hands encompassing his cock again. He fought back a groan and his eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, only to snap back open a second later as he felt his tip press against something hot and wet. 

He looks at Riza searchingly, ignoring the way his dick throbs for a moment to make sure there’s no hint of hesitation in her eyes as she guides his dick to her entrance. There isn’t, and Roy’s cock throbs at the implication. 

“If you’re sure,” Roy murmurs, though it’s more like a question as he takes his cock in hand and slowly begins to press into Riza beneath him, who simply nods and then gasps a little as she’s stretched to accommodate him. 

Roy slides the rest of the way in, and the way their moans of satisfaction overlap combine with the tight heat around his cock to make the burning feeling in his gut burn even brighter. 

Roy starts out slowly, struggling a bit to set a pace as he resists the urge to go as fast as he can right off the bat. Riza lets out a low moan, and Roy leans down to suck a mark into the side of her neck that will just manage to be covered by her uniform if it doesn’t disappear in time. 

Part of Roy hopes it doesn’t. 

“God -  _ fuck _ , Riza, you’re so tight,” Roy groans as he fucks into her, his hair falling into his face and his thrusts growing quicker as they establish a rhythm. 

“You feel - so good inside me,” Riza gasps in response, and she rakes her fingernails down his back just hard enough for it to heighten Roy’s pleasure. “Fill me up so well,” Riza continues, and Roy tightens his fists where they rest on the pillows next to Riza’s head. 

“Yeah, I bet you like that, don’t you? You like how my cock feels inside of you?” Roy gave his best smirk, but it was wobbly with the pressure building in his stomach. 

“Shit -  _ yes _ ,” Riza gasped again, and her legs rose up to lock at the heels behind Roy’s back, her body unable to get close enough to him. “Roy, I-”

“Yeah, baby?” He murmurs when she cuts herself off with a visceral moan of pleasure, and he leans down to nip at her neck once more. 

“God, Roy, I’m close-” Riza manages to get out, and only when she says it does Roy realize how tightly the coil in his own stomach is wound, how close it is to bursting. 

“Fuck,” Roy breathes, trying his best to keep his rhythm as the pit of pleasure in his gut threatens to spill over. “Fuck, Riza, me too - I’m gonna-”

“Come inside me,” Riza gasps. Roy barely has the mind left to register what she says before she’s coming beneath him a second later, and her eyes rolling back in bliss as her pussy constricts around his cock. 

“Fuck,  _ Riza _ ,” Roy gasps her name like it’s a prayer and a curse rolled into one, and follows, his orgasm ripping through him like a tidal wave. For a moment, all he sees is white.

A few seconds later finds Roy carefully pulling out of Riza before flopping down bonelessly beside her on the bed, and silence fills the air as they both come down from their respective highs. 

A movement from the corner of his vision makes Roy turn towards where Riza’s looking over at him, hair mussed and smile painted just enough by the afterglow to make it seem like molten gold. 

Roy simply smiles back as his heart swells, reaching over to cup Riza’s face in his hands. “I love you,” he admits simply, and Riza’s responding smile remains breathtaking. 

“I know,” she says cheekily after a moment, and Roy’s startled enough by the unexpected answer that he lets out a bark of laughter. Somehow, Riza looks at him like  _ he  _ hung the moon, and he can’t help but think it’s the other way around. 

They lie there in companionable silence for what could have been seconds or minutes or an hour, but eventually Riza runs a hand through her hair absentmindedly and frowns at the bird’s nest her fingers catch in as she does so. 

“Want to take a shower?” Roy offers, beginning to sit up. He stands to relieve his leg of a budding cramp, and walks over to where he keeps his bathrobe, taking it down from the hook on the inside of his closet and walking over to where Riza was now sitting. 

“Only if you join me,” Riza teased before accepting the bathrobe with a grateful smile. 

Roy simply grinned and winked before going to the bathroom and running some hot water, and Riza entered a moment or two later.

It might have been the spray of the shower and the slanting beams of light from his vanity, but Roy could have sworn that when Riza stepped into his line of sight, she brought the rainbow with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me at the beginning of this fic: *mentions colors twice*
> 
> Me halfway through this fic: well, this is My Theme Now and I Have To Commit
> 
> Me three-quarters of the way through this fic all the way to the end: Theme Whomst I Have No Consistency


End file.
